Record of the Chrono Trigger
by Sylvan
Summary: A look at the events of Chrono Trigger, primarily through the eyes of characters other than Chrono. A behind the scenes look at what happened offscreen during the original story.
1. The Millennial Fair

Record of the Chrono Trigger

Chapter One: The Millennial Fair

The bursting of gunpowder sent gulls into flight across the ocean and signaled the opening of Guardia's Millennial Fair, a grand celebration of the kingdom's victory over the sorcerer Magus four hundred years before that allowed it to last a thousand years. Leene's Bell sang jubilantly in the crisp, early morning air, bringing, the superstitious believed, happy and interesting lives to all who heard its song.

But Crono, of course, wasn't hearing any of it. The youth remained buried deep in his bed sheets, far from ready to welcome the new day. If God had wanted him to see the sunrise, He'd have made it come later. He didn't even stir when his mother entered the room.  
"Crono," he could hear her call from somewhere in his dreaming. "Wake up, sleepy-head." That didn't appear likely.

Light flooded the room as his mother whipped back the heavy curtains of his window. Her soft, light-brown hair reflected the light, and her green eyes sparkled cheerfully. "Leene's bell makes such beautiful music," she sighed.

Crono moaned, turning over and wrapping the sheets about his head. He was a man of few words – even fewer before noon.

"You were so excited about the fair, you didn't sleep well last night." No, that wasn't true. He'd slept just fine – just not before midnight. "Come on. Hurry up."

Crono groaned, sitting up. It was obvious he wasn't about to win. His mother was standing over him, shaking her head and smiling as she turned to go back downstairs. His bright red hair was defying gravity – even more so than usual – and his green eyes were still half closed. He took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes before climbing out of bed and dressing for the day.

"It's about time," his mother said, as he made his way down the stairs, adjusting the wooden katana on his back and fixing his bandana.

Crono only sighed, sitting on the bottom step. His striped tabby cat nuzzled his leg, purring loudly, and he stroked its fur absently. The cat maneuvered its way into his lap, sounding for all the world like a small motor.

"Now, don't forget, you promised that inventor friend of yours… Oh, my… Goodness, what is here name? Lucca! You promised her you'd stop by to see her invention at the fair today." That was right; he'd nearly forgotten. He stood quickly, dumping his startled pet in the floor. The cat yowled in protest before skulking away. "Now, have a good time, dear, and behave yourself."

Crono nodded. He wasn't trouble – usually.

"And," his mother continued as he was half out the door, "be home by dinner time." He barely heard her as he shut the door.

The fair was fully underway by the time Crono managed to get there. Covering most of Leene's Square, the colorful tents and kiosks stretched as far as he could see. The air smelled of popcorn and cotton candy, and Jurassic-style music sounded from somewhere up the steps and past Leene's Bell, mingling with the laughing and shouting of the crowds of what must have been hundreds of people.

Knowing Lucca's exhibit was supposed to be at the north end of the square, he made his way in that direction, nearly getting caught up in a professional race – and getting chewed out by the angry gamblers whose wagers he'd interfered with. Gathering his wits, Crono made his way up the stairs toward Leene's Bell.

Seeing the place Lucca had told him would house her presentation, Crono broke into a jog, not sparing a glance as he passed the bell. Maybe if he'd looked, he'd have seen the girl running by it, but as it was, he had no idea what hit him when his face met the pavement, or if the ringing he heard really was Leene's Bell or if was just the sound of his jarred brains.

"Ow! Hey!" an indignant voice exclaimed, but as the owner rose and saw Crono sprawled on the ground several yards away, her voice softened. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Crono nodded as he picked himself off the sidewalk, looking over his unknown assailant to be sure she hadn't suffered the same bruising he had. She looked about his age. She had long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail, high on top of her head, blue eyes, and playfully mischievous look to her. She was also curvaceous and dressed in a white strapless shirt and clingy pants that showed off enough of her figure to attract extra interest.

But her mind was clearly elsewhere as she began to look about frantically. "Oh, no! Where is it?" she asked aloud. "Don't tell me I lost it!"

Crono frowned, scanning the ground for whatever she could possibly be searching for. Not far from where he'd taken his fall was a long golden chain and large pendant. Picking it up and brushing it off, he turned back to the girl.

"Oh, my pendant!" she exclaimed. "It has a lot of sentimental value! May I have it back?"

Crono smiled, handing the piece of jewelry over willingly.

"Thank you so much!" The girl seemed to think a moment. "You're… from this town, aren't you?" Crono nodded. "I feel kinda outta place here," she admitted, scuffing the toe of her sandal nervously on the pavement. "Would you mind if I walked around with you for awhile?"

Crono flashed a grin, offering his arm.

"Alright, you're a true gentleman!" she announced, jumping up and down excitedly. She regained her composure. "My names… er… um…" She hesitated, strangely uncertain. "Marle. What's yours?" He gave her his name quietly. "Crono, huh? That's a nice name." She took his arm. "Well, lead the way!"

Initially, Crono had planned on taking her straight to Lucca's presentation, but when tried to head that way, he found it blocked off until Lucca was finished setting up. Needing an alternate plan, he decided to show Marle one of his friend's other inventions. A battling robot, named Gato. He was sure it would suit her intense spirit, and it was a good excuse to show off his skills with a katana, so he headed to the west end of the square.

Gato was a tremendous, round machine with ears that reminded of a cat. And, unfortunately, a microphone.

"_My name is Gato._

_I have metal joints._

_Beat me up and get fifteen points._"

Crono grimaced as the metallic lyricist sang out its horrible rhyme, and Marle chuckled at his disgruntled expression. This thing definitely had to go down.

Drawing his katana, Crono rushed forward, swinging at the mechanical cat while Marle covered with a crossbow. He managed to get in one solid hit before the robot's belly sprang open and a large boxing glove exploded forth, pummeling the poor youth. It may have only been a toy, but the bruises were real enough.

Regaining his footing, Crono attacked again and prepared himself as his opponent moved to strike. Despite his efforts to dodge, the machine still managed to get him once in the side of the head. Marle fired her crossbow, hitting the robot directly in its head. It halted its attack immediately, signaling their victory.

"That was so much fun!" Marle shouted, jumping up and down.

Crono pumped his arm triumphantly, but groaned as Gato raised his microphone again.

"_I lost._

_You won._

_Here's fifteen points. Now wasn't that fun?_"

Never again, Crono vowed. Never, ever again. He inhaled sharply as the machine's belly sprang open again, his whole body going tense. But instead of a boxing glove popping out and assaulting him, Gato spat out fifteen silver points. Now, he had something to spend at Norstein Bekkler's Tent of Horrors. Gesturing for Marle to follow, he made his way toward the south end of the square.

Norstein Bekkler was apparently made up of nothing more than the floating face and gloves of a clown and had an unnerving knack for laughing like a madman. Of course, a Tent of Horrors was worthless if it wasn't at least a little creepy.

"Welcome," the host greeted Crono and Marle as they entered the tent. "The spine-tingling show is about to start." He cackled. "How many silver points would you like to pay?"

As Crono only had fifteen points at the time, he could only afford the cheapest show, which was still pretty expensive when you considered that those ten silver points could be traded for fifty G at the banking kiosk. Certainly, there were cheaper shows out there, but he handed over the points without complaint. After all, he was entertaining an attractive guest.

The gate flew open with an ominous clang, and three men of identical appearance and dress stepped out and introduced themselves as Vicks, Wedge, and Piette. No sooner was the introduction complete than they began to shuffle about. After they stopped, Bekkler commanded, "Find Wedge."

Crono shook his head, pointing to the man standing slightly apart from the other two. "Is it _that_ obvious?" Wedge exclaimed.

Marle laughed. The show was hardly spine-tingling, but the two did get a cute, musical stuffed animal out of it.

It was on their way back toward the north end of the square that Crono noticed Melchior. The swordsmith didn't have a tent or kiosk to display his goods, but his outlandish clothing drew plenty of attention to him. He was an old, weathered man who wore thick glasses and even thicker robes of red and blue, and what was visible of his face was nearly covered by a long, white mustache. Something more than his wrinkled visage gave the impression that he was ancient; he had the feel of having sprung up from some other world.

Crono had only happened to cast a glance in his direction when the old man spoke to him. "By a sword from Melchior the swordsmith?" he asked, indicating the katana on the youth's back.

Crono couldn't will himself to pass up the chance of owning a real katana, instead of a wooden practice sword. The swords Melchior had to display were of the finest make he had ever seen, and while they were quite expensive, the youth considered them well worth the price.

After selecting a new sword, Crono prepared to make for the north square again, but Melchior stopped him. "Say," he began, "do you think you could convince that young woman with you to sell me her pendant?"

Crono glanced over his shoulder at Marle. The girl wasn't paying them any mind, preoccupied with what must have been the fourth race to take place since they'd encountered Melchior. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask, but Marle had said the pendant held a lot of sentimental value. He couldn't imagine she'd be willing to part with it. He shook his head with a slight smile.

"Ah, well, I'll let you two be on your way then. Come visit me on the Eastern Continent sometime."

Crono nodded, making note of his offer, and tapped Marle on the shoulder.

"Oh, ready to go?" she asked. "Lead on."

Crono heard the announcement that Lucca's invention was ready to go, but he was a cat lover, and he couldn't ignore the little girl who was asking for help finding her kitty. And, anyway, he'd _thought_ he remembered where he had seen one earlier. It still took him the better part of twenty minutes to find it. Still, the little girl was thrilled to have her pet back, so he guessed he could withstand the wrath of his best friend.

Marle was still laughing at him as she jogged just behind him. "You're so sweet, Crono," she giggled. "Going out of your way to rescue a kitty."

Crono shook his head, smirking. He passed the bell and headed for the stairs, but Marle grabbed him by the collar. "Hold your horses!" she chided with a laugh. "I want some candy." She was staring at a kiosk overflowing with chocolates and lollipops.

The young swordsman glanced anxiously toward the stairs. They were already so late.  
"It'll just be a minute," Marle reassured him.

Crono nodded, wondering wryly if Marle really needed any sugar. A few minutes later, they made their way up the stairs to Lucca's exhibit.

A small crowd had gathered around a pair of large, cylindrical machines, attached to two small boxes covered in buttons and wires. Taban, Lucca's father, stood center, a large man with chestnut brown hair and mustache. Lucca, herself, stood off to one side, looking smug as ever. The helmet she always wore when dealing with her inventions covered her chin-length, purplish brown hair. Her eyes were a bright blue, covered by a pair of thick glasses. Her clothing was rather loose, obscuring her feminine build. Men might've found her cute, if her attire didn't obscure her more charming features.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Taban was announcing in a loud voice, "come be amazed at the invention of the century! This telepod can transport a live, human being from here" – he gestured to the first chamber, then the second – "to here, in the blink of an eye! It's a revolution in transportation, the invention of my beautiful daughter, Lucca!"

Lucca beamed proudly, gesturing triumphantly. She began to fiddle with some of the wires, adjusting the settings on her beloved invention.

"Well, then, who will be brave enough to try out this invention?" Taban questioned the crowd. A nervous murmur went through the crowd. No one ever accused the locals in Guardia of being particularly adventurous.

Crono shook his head, smirking. He stepped forward.  
"You, young man – are you up to the challenge?" Crono laughed. Taban obviously hadn't given him more than a passing glance. "Oh, it's you Crono."

"Crono!" Lucca approached him quickly. "Where have you been? No one wants to try the telepod."

"This should be fun, Crono! You go try it out, and I'll wait here and watch," Marle told him, shoving him gently.  
Lucca's eyes fell on Marle, and she smiled at her old friend slyly. "Wow, Crono," she said, her voice overflowing with amusement. "Where'd you pick up a cutie like her?"

Crono felt his embarrassment blossoming in his cheeks and quickly pushed by his giggling friends to the telepod. He didn't look back until he'd climbed into the left chamber and stood center.

"Now, here's a brave lad!" Taban was saying, making his way over to the box beside the opposite chamber. "Are you ready?"

Crono nodded. Lucca took her position at the control box on his chamber. Crono shuddered imperceptibly. Lucca's inventions had an inclination toward not working the way she intended. Science is all about trial and error – or so Lucca said – but this time, error could land Crono in more trouble than he needed.

The youth crossed his fingers, not paying attention to the scientific prattle of his best friend and her father as they set the machine in motion. He could hear the crackling of electricity, then, his fingers and toes began to tingle. The sensation spread through his body, as if a river of static was flowing through his veins, a rush of wind seemed to go through the core of his being.

And, then, he could hear the crowd cheering.

"Amazing," one of the bystanders said.

"I can't believe it worked," gasped another.

Crono looked about, disoriented. He was standing in the opposite telepod. With a few shaky steps, he made his way out of the chamber and back toward the crowd.

"It worked?" he could hear Taban mutter to himself. "I mean, of course, it worked! Ladies and gentlemen, a miracle of modern science!" Crono decided he'd rather not explore the implications of Taban's shock.

Marle was laughing. "That looks like fun!" she was saying. "I wanna try. Crono, wait here. I'll be right back!" She ran up the steps into the left chamber.

Taban looked at her. "You sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind."

"No, way!" Marle shook her head emphatically, blonde hair flying about her. "Throw the switch!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, watch and be amazed, as this vision of loveliness is transported through inter-dimensional space." Taban and Lucca were taking their positions.

Crono could hear the whining of the machine and the crackling of electricity. Time slowed, and it felt as though molasses covered the world, limiting the movements of all its inhabitants. The whining and crackling grew louder, and flashes sparked out from Marle's pendant. He didn't feel like he was there at all, only a hapless observer.

"The telepod's out of control!" he could hear Lucca shout.

Marle was curled in a protective ball in the bottom of the chamber, and waves of energy reached toward her pendant and then, wrapped about her. A sea of brilliant light and blue and black opened between the two chambers, and before Crono could fully comprehend what was happening, the young woman was pulled inside. The portal closed in an instant, and she was gone. Only the pendant remained, lying ownerless on the floor of the telepod.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger. That doesn't mean I won't someday. Square can't hold out forever!

Yeah, I know. The first chapter's really long and not a whole lot of interesting stuff happens. The first part requires far too much explaination, but next chapter won't be so rough. I want to get into behind the scenes stuff, then, too. So, please, R&R. I need it!

Sylvan


	2. The Queen Returns

Record of the Chrono Trigger

Chapter Two: The Queen Returns

A river of blue and black energy, of white light, and of wind flowed on forever, with no beginning or end. It halted with no warning, depositing its guest in a dreary and unfamiliar forest. Light trickled between the branches of trees that reached out to claw at the visitor, but even the light was filtered through a heavy, foreboding mist. Strangers were unwelcome here.

Marle's head spun as she attempted to grasp everything at once. She didn't even pretend to know where she was. She could detect no trace of the Millennial Fair or her companion. Common sense told her something had gone terribly wrong, but she couldn't grasp just what. Picking herself up from the ground, she brushed the dirt and leaves from clothing gingerly, but she couldn't detect any injuries. At least that was a good sign.

Glancing about for some sign of life, Marle took careful steps, almost fearing waking some strange spirit within the earth. "Hello?" she called out warily. Her voice trembled. "Is anybody here?" No answer.

The trees reluctantly gave way to a rocky hilltop, and Marle could see she was atop a canyon, but the terrain didn't strike her as any more familiar. A rustling in the bushes called her attention, and she turned to face the distraction uneasily. An unattractive little creature with unnaturally blue skin and a tremendous head sprang unceremoniously from the bushes.

Startled, Marle shrieked and jumped backward several feet, nearly following over another Blue Imp. They were everywhere! Unwilling to test her fighting abilities against the swarm, she turned and tore down the rocky canyon as fast as she could.

It was half way down that she ran across the soldiers, who were apparently investigating the screaming they'd heard only moments before. "Highness!" one of them gasped. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

Marle looked uneasily in the direction she'd come from, but the imps had been unwilling to risk their lives in a fight with so many soldiers.

"Queen Leene!" said another. "We've been searching so long."

_Queen Leene?_ Before Marle had a chance to respond, the entire group had gone to one knee, heads bowed in respect.

Marle couldn't deny to the castle guards that she was of royal blood, but her father's servants would have called her "Princess Nadia." Queen Leene was an ancestor of the royal family, dead for over 300 years, now. And she didn't recognize any of the soldiers before her, either. They didn't even _look_ familiar.

"Who are…?"

"We are at your service, Your Highness. Please, allow us to escort you back to the castle. There are foul creatures about in these woods."

"But my name's not Leene!"

There was a stunned silence. "Highness… are you well?"

"I'm definitely fine, but I'm not -!"

"She must have been injured," an older soldier stated angrily. "Damn, those fiends. Highness, do you not remember me?"

"Of… of course… I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't feel well."

"We should return you to your home at once, Highness. Please!"

Marle nodded, if unsteadily, and resisted the urge to protest as the soldiers encircled her for protection. The castle had to be better than here, and perhaps, she'd find someone recognizable. "Tell me… what happened?" At least, these men should be able to tell her why they were out looking for this "Leene."

"You've been missing for weeks, Highness. We feared the Magus had captured or murdered you. Pray tell us what happened."

"I was… assisted… by a red-haired warrior," Marle lied. _Magus? The sorcerer from the Mystic Wars?_ "I can't seem to find him, now, unfortunately."

"I see. I pray he makes it to safety."

Marle nodded. "I do, too." _Crono, where are you?_

"I'm not Leene!" Marle attempted to explain to her would-be husband for the hundredth time. "I didn't lose a coral pin; I never had one. My name is Marle!" Exasperation had more than begun to creep into her voice, and she barely had control of her temper anymore.

"Dearest," King Guardia XXI began patronizingly, "you aren't well. Perhaps, you should rest."

Marle groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Alright, I will." Her voice was weary, resigned. She wasn't making any leeway in the castle; everyone still believed her to be Queen Leene. Somewhere along the way, they'd manage to dress her in one of those overly fussy gowns she loathed so much – instead of her "strange," yet very comfortable to Marle – clothing that she had been wearing – and her hair was held up in so many pins her head had to weigh twice what it normally did. Besides that, her nose itched constantly, and the white lace gloves the servants had forced upon her made it difficult to scratch. Perhaps, resting would be best.

"Could I get some ice cream, first?" Marle asked of one of the servants.

"Eyes cream?" The woman looked perplexed. "I… I could ask the chef." She turned and started away slowly, clearly puzzled.

Marle wanted to articulate her dismay at landing in a world without ice cream, but she could hear a commotion brewing downstairs. Curiosity took precedence over whining, particularly when in a strange place. And even more so when in a world that distorted a familiar place. Folding her hands in the most ladylike way she could imagine, the tomboy princess accepted the delicate demeanor she believed Queen Leene would possess and approached the doors at the front of the throne room.

"Just look at that hair!" she heard the rough voice of a man of about thirty exclaim as she smoothly opened the doors. "Do you think he's one of Magus's troops?"

"This one? Impossible! This kid would never make the cut!" A swarm of guards surrounded a very bewildered Crono.

"Is this anyway to treat your queen's savior?" Marle demanded indignantly.

"Highness!" The gasp rippled through the gathered men as they fell to their knees.

"This man is a friend of mine. Show him some respect!" Crono seemed even more baffled than before. He clearly couldn't decipher Marle's actions.

"But, Highness…" an older man began to protest.

"You dare disobey me?"

"No, Highness." The guard fell silent.

Marle couldn't suppress a girlish giggle as she turned to retreat back into the throne room. Crono had really come to rescue her. Somehow, it didn't surprise her, but the idea was still exhilarating. In a way, she had her own knight in shining armor.

She paused by the one of the servants as she made her way toward the stairs. "I'm going to rest, now, but I have an important visitor – my rescuer. If you would, send him to speak to me in my room." The servant nodded her head obediently, but there was a curious glint in her eyes.

Marle chuckled to herself as she climbed the steps to what would have been her room – if she were home. She was probably scandalizing the entire castle, inviting an attractive young man to her room, but the real Leene would have to turn up eventually, and then, the servants would likely recover from their shock. In the meantime, she had to amuse herself.

The queen's bedroom differed little from the princess's own, from an architectural standpoint. Apparently, four hundred years had called for relatively little remodeling. But the trappings of the room were entirely foreign to Marle's eye, the decoration more subdued and mature than she would have been able to tolerate. This was the bedroom of a married woman.

It dawned on Marle then how strange it was that a married couple would have separate rooms. Her own parents had shared a single bedroom in the opposite wing of the castle. It also dawned on her that she'd really rather return to her own home before her would-be husband decided to pay a visit to her private quarters.

Crono entrance rescued her from the disturbing images about to ensue. _Ah, my savior_, she thought, smiling at her red-haired knight. She turned to the sole servant in the room. "Leave us," she ordered.  
The young woman threw a suspicious look in Marle's direction, but said, "Yes, Highness," and left the room without protest.

Marle waited until she heard the latch on the door click before she turned her attention back to Crono. "Come nearer, sir," she commanded.

Crono's baffled expression as he complied was more than Marle could handle. She erupted into giggles. "Fooled you, didn't I, Crono?" she laughed, her normal demeanor returning.

Crono cocked an eyebrow at her, but amusement and relief flashed in his deep green eyes. Marle found herself staring into the sea, swept away by the moment. "I knew you'd come for me," she whispered. "I don't know how, but I did. I've been so confused. Everyone here thinks I'm Leene. No matter how many times I tried to tell them otherwise, they just thought I'd hit my head or something. But, you're here, now…"

Marle stopped, her face paling. Bright lights flashed in her eyes, and her head spun. Her entire body ached, but at the same time, she felt numbed, as if floating in a frozen sea. Every particle of her being screamed in protest, then seemed to cease existing at all. "Crono," she gasped, "it… it feels like I'm being pulled apart!"


End file.
